


Volume 1: The Calm Before The Storm

by ImaginationGoneWild



Series: Heroes of Tamriel [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Feels, Civil War, Clueless and oblivious virgin, Daedra Worship, Ebonheart Pact, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Greybeard, Half Nord Half Reachman, Madness, Multi, Natima OC, Nine Divines, No combat experience, No game mechanics, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Paranormal, Political Intrigue, Priestess of Kyne, Sheltered woman, Short Stories are linked to this one, Sonya the White OC, Tags May Change, Timeline may be off to keep realism, Violence, Visions, War, Yadba the Iron Boar OC, epic adventures of epic proportions, painfully so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 18:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationGoneWild/pseuds/ImaginationGoneWild
Summary: The young Priestess thought she was prepared to take on the world when Kyne steered her away from High Hrothgar. But it turns out that learning from books is very different than learning from experience.With not a single Septim in her pockets, no family to rely on for help, and an innocence that is more irritating than endearing. Sonya is going to have a very interesting journey, not to mention the quirky individuals she encounters along the way.It turns out that people aren't as honorable or exotic as her books say they are. Danger lurks around every corner, and bloodshed has never been so vivid. All the while her destiny pressures her to find an ancient Akaviri Temple to seek the answers she needs to defeat the Black Drake.





	1. Cover




	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Velamo is a character that I thought would bring a cool feature to the story. A narrator like the kinds you saw in those old epic adventure movies where they would tell you a bit about the lore of the universe the story took place, and what happened between significant timeskips.
> 
> So hopefully these stories of the Heroes of Tamriel series will become enjoyable for the readers who aren't as familiar with the Elder Scroll lore as the hardcore players.
> 
> Another thing I'd like to add before we start is that I've done extensive research to try and make this series as realistic as I can while trying to fill in the blanks of Lore I couldn't find, or very little. So it's possible that maybe you'll discover some inconsistencies compared to the gameplay. But that's because I removed all game mechanics from the story and made time move more realistically.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the series, and as always if the chapters don't come out as fast that doesn't mean it is abandoned. I'm just behind schedule or life has taken me hostage again. :P
> 
> Leave some Kudos or Comments if you like the story. ^^

* * *

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

By Velamo Tasimus, Scholar of the Imperial Library - 4E 235

 

_Dovahkiin, Stormblade, Greybeard, Seer of High Hrothgar, Priestess of Kyne,..._

_By now all across Tamriel knows of the Dragonborn who defeated Alduin the World-Eater, the Black Drake, and stopped the Dragon Crisis. She revived the Ebonheart Pact and inspired a dying Empire to strike at the Aldmeri Dominion one more time, the Second Great War._

_More locally she was known for liberating the Reach from the claws of the Forsworn and their Hags, mediating a peace between Nord and Native. She helped prevent a second disaster at Winterhold which forced the elusive Psijic Order to step in, and she supported the reformed Dawnguard with dealing with a vampiric plague._

_But very little people know of the woman -behind- the legend. How did this priestess of Kynareth become a warlord? What made this woman choose such a different lifestyle all of the sudden? And who were the people that influenced her so much to take this bloody path..._

_Perhaps it will surprise you that initially the Dragonborn was not accepted among her peers. They would mock her, even to the point where one individual started to challenge her and dragged her good name through the mud as he spread doubt in the hearts of her supporters._

_And lest not forget her arduous time spent at the Thalmor Embassy, and Northwatch Keep._

_Sonya the White had suffered a long and rough road to achieve legendary status. For the priestess was pure of heart and inexperienced at life beyond High Hrothgar..._


End file.
